Ichigo's Chibi Journal
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: Ichigo's Journal is all her entries of her own life, come and find out how she really feels about thinks and how she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

My Ramblings: I hope you guys enjoy this Journal of Ichigo Momomiya created yours truly by Ichigo Kitty. I will except flames but try not to go too hard on me because I haven't written a fanfiction for a long time, and I'm pretty sensitive and fragile so I might end up even crying. lol But that's just me, and that's how I am like at times. Please enjoy this and R&R please! XD Oh, and I want you to know I'm making up the dates they aren't exactly correct. I am dedicating this fanfiction to my best friends: Kita-chan, Ash, Natasha (Roxxie), Nikki, and Sami. They have healed my heart a lot at times and are great friends to be with.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew so don't get that idea, this is just a fanfiction from Strawberry Chibi Journal 

Chapter 01

""

Fanfiction Written by: Ichigo Kitty (Aka Sakura.)

Note From Ichigo: This is a Journal that I have written with my thoughts in mind I want to dedicate my journal to all the Mew Mews that had been with me, and my beloved boyfriend Masaya. Everything that we have been through to the time I died is all recorded here I hope someone picks it up and reads it, it would make me really happy to know someone was interested enough to read it.

Ichigo Momomiya.

**.: July 31, 1991 : 7-9-2005 :.**

Dear Diary,

A totally weird and strange thing has happened to me today. It's really hard to explain but I'm now somehow having a cat in my genes! I know it sounds crazy but it actually happened! You are probably thinking that that's impossible right now but it wasn't for me. It all started out when I was on a date with Masaya. He had asked me to go with him. I felt so lucky just to be all alone there with Masaya! squeals But besides that we were having a good time looking around. When suddenly this girl that I don't even know comes up and ruins everything she says that she was stalking us kind of and said "Well, you two do seem more interesting then this boring Museum." She said with a smile.

I just glared at her thinking she was just being snobby. I didn't really know her very well so I decided maybe just to try to ignore her at least. But it didn't seem to be working out very well in the start. Oh, I forgot to tell you… blushes when we were at the Museum Masaya said maybe we could look at the wolves and started to walk off towards where it was. But there was a crowd and I was afraid I was going to get lost. "Hey… uh wait, Masaya!" I yelled trying to grab him but I didn't get him before he ran off. Then, suddenly I accidently fell and I fell right on top of him on the ground accidently kissing him. I was so close to his face at first I felt I wouldn't be able to breathe. Then, that girl ruined the scene and made a smart remark to us. She had short kind of blue hair of pig tails and light blue eyes.

I never even met her before so I don't know why she was making such a big deal out of it. When I was walking around I saw a cute Café I wanted so bad for Masaya to take me there after that, but me and that girl heard this scream and these two girls were standing right in front of us with a bunch of bullies. There was a tall girl who looked very smart and intelligent with her long girl hair braided and her glasses and a small girl who had orange color of hair and light orange eyes.

"I thought I told you I didn't want Coffee." Said one of the gang of girls that was around them. They didn't look like good business. "But, you said you wanted Coffee." Said the sweet girl in a sweet tone. "Why would I want Coffee, when it's scorching hot outside?" rudely added the girl again who slapped her a bit. "Hey, stop picking on my friend!" yelled the other girl with orange hair. She was then standing on a light pole looking down at them. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size!" "Why, you!" added one of the bullies angerly as she tried to swat her but missed because she jumped on the next pole. "Catch me if you can!" she chanted as she went to one pole to the next as the bullies ran after her.

"Amazing…" said me and the snobby girl as we watched the girl with the orange hair jump one to the other. But it wasn't enough, one of the girls threatened to hurt her as they grabbed the girl with the glasses with their hand. "Oh, no!" yelled the girl with orange hair. I immediately started to run in, 'I gotta help that girl with the glasses!' I thought as I started running over to her but suddenly another girl came into the circle. A cool girl with long purple hair took the bully by the arm harshly. "Do you want to get hurt?" she asked so calmly with a glare at them. The bullies were soon gone in a flash, too they seemed to be scared of the girl's behavior. I ran over to the girl with the glasses and asked if she was okay. She said she was fine and started to stand up. The snobbish girl seemed to be impressed with how the calm cool girl handled the bullies.

As the girl tried to stand up suddenly we felt this huge earthquake feeling in the ground. The girl with the glasses shrieked. I didn't know what exactly was going on. "What is this a earthquake?" yelled the snobbish girl. "Earthquake? This is no earthquake what is this?" I questioned as I felt the shaking in the ground. A flash of light covered around my body which felt very warm… and it also felt very nostalgic at that very moment. A flash of light was around my body as a flashing cat appeared right in front of me. 'A Cat?' I thought questioning my vision of what I had saw. It suddenly turned into a ball of light and hit the right side of my leg. It was pretty painful I cried a bit and shrieked as I felt the injection of what it felt like. Then… suddenly it was over and it felt warm as I was curled up in a ball. 'Am I merging with a cat?' I guessed in my mind. It felt fantastic. Then, I was nowhere… it was warm and I didn't know where I was. 'It's warm… where am I?' I thought. But then, I could hear someone calling my name…

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo…"

Is what I heard. 'Someone's calling me?' I thought as I followed the voice. Soon, I woke up looking up at Masaya saying my name. "Ichigo?" questioned Masaya with a smile as he looked down at me warmly. 'Someone… important to me…' I thought as my eyes were wide open. "How are you, feeling?" he asked me. "Me?..." I gasped "I was just feeling dizzy…" I said lying trying to make a cover up because he wouldn't understand what I was saying if I said something about merging with a cat. I thought maybe I was just daydreaming. 'Where's… everyone else?' I asked myself trying to remember the other girls that were just with me when that earthquake came. "Let's go back home. I'll walk you back, can you get up?" asked Masaya as he helped me up. "Yeah…" I answered. What a strange day… I was thinking as I went back home. When I got home it was my bed time so I tucked myself in to go to sleep.

The next day, I went to school in the morning I was so exhausted I couldn't believe how sleepy I really was that day. I even almost forgot to see Masaya at kendo practice! Ahhhhh! I can't believe I forgot! When I got there he did a awesome job. He was getting ready to go to compeitition. I watched with my friends but we could barely see him from a far so we moved closer. There was a lot of girls there waiting just to see Masaya so it was really hard. But I felt special because I went on a date with him, not only that I got to kiss him! giggles Even if it was just an accident. I couldn't let anyone find out so I just let it float off into the wind as I let it go.

But suddenly, I remembered that was a special memory of our date! I ran after for it trying to get it from the balcony we were on top floor. But I caught it, and was very lucky to but I was in mid air and started to fall from the balcony I jumped off of. "Ichigo!" yelled one of my friends. I noticed I was going to fall and I was terrified. 'I'm falling…' I thought as I closed my eyes so tight shut. But somehow on my own my body reacted to just turn around and so I could fall right on my two feet. I was so shocked and surprised I didn't even know how the heck or even what the heck I just did. But right when I saw Masaya's face I was so embarrassed I ran away like a little coward.

Oh, and you gotta hear this! At lunch I decided to eat some fish since we had some. My friends were talking about how they were impressed with my fall. I told them I was just as impressed as they were which was pretty strange. But suddenly, I didn't notice what I was doing and I had my friend's fish in my mouth! "Your eating my lunch, Ichigo!" she exclaimed. My face turned bright red so I just spit it out and ran away so embarrassed. Ah, it's even embarrassing just thinking about it! I realized at that moment while I was thinking how everything weird was happening to me that there was something wrong with me that day. I was just trying to figure out why I was doing the stupid stuff I did. But then, as I was walking in the halls skipping lunch I ran into Masaya! "Good, I was looking for you." He said. I was confused I just nodded as I stared up at him wondering what he wanted to say to me. "Can you spare some time after school?" he asked. My face turned bright red. I just couldn't refuse so I decided to go with him.

I thought it would be some exciting date to be treated to ice cream or something. But nope, we went to clean rivers. I wish he could of asked me out on a real date. As I was helping him out, he was rambling about some stuff about rivers but I wasn't really listening because I had my mind focused if maybe… he liked me or not… since he could of invited his friends and not just me but he did. So, I gained up some of my courage and asked if he maybe… if he… liked me. I was really flushed that I said that to him at loud. "Do I… like you?" he asked. I just told him to forget it right then and that it was nothing. But at that moment Masaya's eyes widened as he looked above me. "Ichigo…" he said as he was looking up. When I looked up there was this huge rat that was bigger than the empire state building! And I'm not even making this up! I was terrified as I screamed. 'A monster?' I thought. The rat tried to scratch me with his claw but suddenly Masaya jumped right in front of me. "Masaya!" I screamed as I held him in my arms.

"Masaya, Masaya, Wake up!" I yelled trying to wake him up but it didn't seem to be working. 'Why… is this happening?' I thought as tears came out of my eyes as the rat hissed at me and Masaya. At that moment I felt someone from behind me pull me up and saved me. It was a boy which looked right down at me as I was in his arms. "Are you okay, Ichigo Momomiya?" the blonde haired boy asked me. I was so confused at how he knew my name and what he wanted from me. "I'm Ryou Shirogane. We don't have time to explain you have to defeat the monster." Said the boy. "What?... What do you mean?" I questioned confused. The rat attacked again I cligned onto the boy and yelled. "Your… heavier than you look." Said the boy. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled as I was on the tree clinging to him. "Stop moving around." He said but then the tree branch broke and I was once again falling. "Nooooo!" I yelled as I was falling once again. I felt the same light like the time when the earthquake came… it felt like the same wonderful warmth around me, suddenly I felt cat ears grow on my head and a tail with a kind of costume that was suddenly on me somehow. 'What is going on?' I thought not knowing what was happening.

I started hissing and meowing too as I tried to get away. Another two words came out of my mouth on it's own too. Something flashed right in front of me and I was holding some sort of heart shaped thing in my hand. I didn't know exactly what to do with it but I did what I felt was right and somehow destroyed the rat. After it was gone, the boy explained to me… that the earthquake that I felt was really an injection that went into me. So, I am now injected with some sort of Wildcat DNA. Now, I am half cat half human superhero trying to save people from these monster's called "Kirema Animas" that the aliens are creating to destroy the earth. Sounds pretty corny but it's just what I have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

My Ramblings: Hi, I know the first Chapter probably wasn't that entertaining… and I'm really sorry for that. I'll do my best to make it as much fun to read as I can. Because I understand how your fan and reading a fanfic. That says what she did, and your like: "I already know all that I'm a fanatic please just make it a little more entertaining!" so… anyways, I thank you for everyone who have read the Chapter and hope it at least was a little entertaining to you? ;; but if it wasn't I'll try harder. I want to be able to be a great writer someday and I hope that lots of people enjoy my writing works. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to update enough sooner the next day, but that was because I had a baton practice meeting and I had to show up with my hair up and make up on to model for pictures to send to the competition in Eden, Oklahoma. Oh, well… I'll shut up now so you can read the story. I really hope to some reviews so… please R&R! 3 Thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Everything is copyrighted to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi.

**Ichigo's Strawberry Chibi Journal**

_Chapter 02_

Fanfiction Written by: Ichigo Kitty (Aka Sakura.)

**.:: October 1, 2005 :: 8-1-2005 ::.**

I'm right now working for Café Mew Mew as a waitress! Yay, I actually have a job. But the problem is… I wish I was paid more… $10 an hour is just not enough for me! And I practically have no life, anyways because I'm always going to be going around going to school, fighting aliens, and working in a messy café! This is not suppose to be the life of a 11-year-old!

Oh… well sighs at least… I have Masaya in my life… because if I didn't I wouldn't know what to do… if he didn't even exist. Speaking of which, I saw him today. He said that he had that girl's handkerchief and wanted to give if back to her. I didn't really want to go to that snobby witch… but I didn't want to say that in front of Masaya he might think that I was a bitch for saying such a think when I don't know her that well. Well, even if I don't know her that well, first impression is always important and that's how I see her. But… who knows maybe we'll end up friends…

Besides that fact that I didn't want to go I pushed that thought aside and smiled towards Masaya and said, "Okay, let's go!" I actually really regretted it when I got there. She has a cute doggie named Mickie, when Mickie was making a racket that same girl surprisingly came out. I can't believe this girl like lives in a CASTLE! Why, she is really spoiled I guess… ;; but she came out wondering why Mickie was barking. I was supposed to look for the other mews that got injected just like me so I started to search her as she talked to Masaya. She calls me a "freak" and just told her to leave her alone. How rude is that? v.v;; I was just looking for the mark… but she wouldn't know that… because she isn't… a freak… like me… I guess. But she still has no right to call me that!

After she took Mickie in me and Masaya was… alone together. He started to talk to me a little and said that he would see me later. And he also took my hand! squeals I was in 100 heaven, I know it's not such a big deal for a guy to touch your hand but this is Masaya were talking about here the most popular boy in the whole school… and I just love him to pieces. Well, after I was goofing off about how wonderful it was that he touched my hands Ryou called me and told me that he had ballet tickets and he wanted me to find the mark on that girl she had one or not. He asked me to do it in such a rude manner though, so I just yelled "Well, if you have tickets why don't you just go then!?" but he didn't listen to me… jerk… first he treats me like a robot then he treats me like I'm not even there.

But… I did go in that ballet concert with a disguise, it was a kitty cat spy kind of outfit that I had on because it was dark at the ballet concert they wouldn't be able to see me. I watched the girl's talent in ballet and… I don't really want to admit it, but she's really pretty and she was really awesome how I watched her dance ballet… it was like she had springs in her legs all together and it was beautifully danced as well. When she was done dancing and went to the changing room I went to spy on her to get a little peek if she had the mark or not. But… I was caught… --; She knew I was there and called me a stalker. It was pretty embarrassing at first… I told her that she would never understand if I told her. Then, later on today… her dog turned into a Kirema Anima, so it was my job to protect her… I didn't want to transform in front of her, but really didn't want her or anyone to get hurt at all either.

So, I transformed to my Mew Appearance, and called upon my bell. The Kirema Anima that was really Mickie slammed me against the wall with it's paw. It really hurt my head and I couldn't breathe at all. I try to tell the girl to run away but she wouldn't listen, she just suddenly cried and yelled that she wanted to help. As she did that suddenly she was glowing and transformed into a Mew Mew just like me. I knew she was a Mew Mew just like me, so maybe we could possibly be friends if we work together as a team. I then, got the paw off of me and called upon "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" as I raised up my bell. The girl called upon her power as well and we defeated the Kirema Anima with Masha recovering. I smiled to my new partner and said that maybe… we could be friends. But she just slapped my hand away and said "Who would want to be friends with you?" I guess… we won't be friends after all.

Later, in the day I found out that girl is working in our Café since she is a Mew Mew as well. Her name is Minto Aizawa. She sips tea all day and doesn't even work a bit I was doing the work the whole time. I felt like it wasn't fair so I marched over to Minto and asked what the deal was. She just made an excuse as she needs to drink her tea in the afternoon because it's a ritual she has done since she was little. But still… ritual or not… she shouldn't be paid for just sitting down all day and sipping tea… that isn't work at all, I need a little here! cries vV; I wish that spoiled girl at least help a tiny bit…


End file.
